Hate is All I feel For You..
by lamar-k2
Summary: PG13 because...well, read the title! this is NOT slash, by the way, but a short songfic about Pietro's hate towards Evan, and how he finally gets rid of it. Very sad and well, again, read the title. The song is "Israel's Son" By Silverchair, but it's now


Okay, in case you didn't read the summary, this is a song that reminded me of Pietro and Evan's rivalry. It is WAY super dramatic and very dark. Also, this is NOT slash, okay? Just a song about Pietro's hate towards Evan and what he does to finally get rid of it. 

*

Evan ran down the hall, shoving Pietro as he did. He laughed and Pietro flipped him off, running a hand through his white hair and continuing with some girl. A few minutes later, he opened his locker and a mass of white flour fell all over his clothes, face, hair. He shouted, cursing himself for not getting out of the way in time. "You're getting slow, Petey," Evan said from behind him. Pietro turned around and Evan shrieked with laughter. Pietro glared at him then zipped off, slamming his locker on his finger in the process. 

_Hate, is what I feel for you  
And I want you to know that I want you dead  
Your late, for the execution  
If your not here soon, I'll kill a friend instead _

Yes, that basically sums it up. Yes, Evan Daniels, I want you dead. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next class period, Pietro felt proud as he reached in his backpack. for once, he did his English assignment. Maybe, just maybe, he could even get an "A" in this class. A real "A", not the kind he hacked into the school computers for. Even if nobody knew the difference, he would. A real "A".... But his thoughts were crushed when Evan announced Pietro had cheated off his assignment. He handed his paper to the teacher and she narrowed his eyes at him. They were exactly the same. "But..." Pietro sputtered as she announced he had an Automatic "F" the rest of the term. "But I didn't!" he shouted. Then he remembered, as he was writing it at the library...going to get a book, and seeing Evan by his paper....Shit. 

_Over pain, I fear you  
You'll then start to hear you  
Over an hour, I get to _

You have that small, little schoolboy hate in your racist little mind. But no, I'm thinking bigger. I want to kill you, I want to lift you a million miles in the air and drop you. I want to shoot you with a gun. I want to see you DEAD!! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

At lunch, Pietro walked by the X-Geek table, and Evan shouted "Hey Petey! Look what MY paper got," he showed Pietro the English paper with an "A +" At the top. The X Geeks started to laugh hysterically, even Rogue. Even his precious Rogue. 

_I hate you, and your apathy  
You can leave, you can leave  
I don't want you here  
I'm playin this pantomime  
But I don't see ya showing any signs of fear _

You wanna know why? Because you're better. You'll always BE better. No matter what I do. Even in my father's cold eyes, you're better. No matter what I do, no matter how fast I run, YOU FIND ME! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pietro ran outside, tears...real tears, forming in his eyes. He ran home in a matter of seconds, a white blur. How could Evan do that to him?! It was his paper! HIS! HE WROTE IT! Pietro collapsed on his bed, sobbing. He knew he was overreacting over a dumb grade, but it wasn't just that. It was everything. **Evan always won. **

_Over pain, I fear you  
You'll then start to hear youOver an hour, I get to  
This time I'm for real  
My pain cannot hear you  
You will be dead when I'm through _

YOU HEAR THAT?! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Pietro?" Lance asked. "Hey, I heard what Evan did. I'm sorry, man. That blows." he, along with Todd and Fred stepped into Pietro's room. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Pietro shouted, furious. "But--" Todd protested. "OUT!!" Pietro roared again, shaking mad. They obeyed and left his room. He went to the door and kicked it, shouting unprintable words. 

_Hate, is what I feel for you  
And I want you to know that I want you dead  
Your late, for the execution  
If your not here soon I'll kill a friend instead _

I hate them too. Always trying to see what's wrong. Always trying to HELP ME! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! I AM PIETRO MAXIMOFF!! I DON'T NEED ANY GODDAMN HELP!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pietro sped out of the shack, down to the drugstore. He swiped every drug possible and was out of the place within five seconds. He ran back up to his room and started to open the bottles wildly, swallowing every pill. There was thousands of those pills...those little white, red, liquid-filled pills....for a minute Pietro was amazed at the little thing. Only a few of those and he'd be gone...

_Over pain, I fear you  
You'll then start to hear you  
Over an hour, I get to  
This time I'm for real  
My pain cannot hear you  
You will be dead when I'm through  
Ohhh, ohhhhhh _

I want you dead. DEAD DEAD DEAD! But that's not going to happen, is it. No matter how hard I try...

__________________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, he was lying on the bathroom floor, pain filling his lungs, his heart, his veins. "If I'm so fast, why can't I die fast?" he asked himself, the world spinning around. 

_Pain, and execution  
Put your hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air  
The air, yeah _

You'll be ever so sorry...Daniels, when I'm gone...You will... You and the rest of them....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pietro heard footsteps coming up the old stairs. More than one. "Don't let them find me before I'm dead..." he gasped. "Please..." as much as he hated them all, he didn't want them to see him dying. But it was Daniels, as well as Lance, Fred and Todd, that Pietro saw through his fogged eyes. "No!" Evan shouted. "No, Pietro! No I didn't mean to! I'll tell the teacher, please, Pietro, no!" Is he...crying? Over me? Pietro thought. No.... Probably just afraid that the Professor's gonna kick his ass...The rest of his friends were crying too, knowing that they couldn't do anything at all to revive him. 

_Aaaarrggghhhh  
I am, I am Magneto's son  
Magneto's son I am  
Put your hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air _

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pietro looked at Evan, then to Lance, Todd, and Fred. He saw Rogue, crying for him, but he knew she wasn't there. He was dying, finally, and they all knew it. "Hate...is all..." he croaked out to Evan, his eyelids feeling heavy. "I feel for you. And I want you to know...that I want you...Dead." 

_Aaaarrggghhhh  
I am, I am Magneto's son  
Magneto's son I am  
Put your hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air   
Aaaarrggghhhh, yeah _


End file.
